There is a case wherein a cup holder for housing and holding a beverage container is provided in a console box of an automobile. Generally, the cup holder comprises a concave portion having a bottomed cylindrical shape, and houses the beverage container (cup) in the concave portion thereof. However, recently, beverages are filled in beverage containers sold in various shapes and sizes. Consequently, if a tall beverage container is housed in a shallow cup holder, there is a possibility that at the time of shifting operation, the beverage container may be hit with a driver's elbow. On the other hand, if a short beverage container is housed in a deep cup holder, the beverage container is difficult to be taken out.
From these viewpoints, there is proposed a cup holder wherein a bottom depth is changeable according to the size of the beverage container (for example, Patent Document 1). The cup holder (accessory case) described in the Patent Document 1 comprises a case, and a tray rotating inside the case. When the tray is horizontally-aligned, an upper face of the tray becomes a bottom face of the cup holder so as to have a shallow bottom, and when the tray is rotated upwardly, the bottom face of the case becomes exposed to become the bottom face of the cup holder so as to have a deep bottom. The tray is urged to rotate upwardly, and in a horizontal position, the tray is releasably locked. This lock is released by a pushing operation of a push button.